


A Broken Oval

by fangathog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Original Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangathog/pseuds/fangathog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one is born with their soul outside their chest, everyone except James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-3

Chapter 1

“Daddy?”  
The man finished tucking his daughter into her princess covers, and was about to click the lamp off before he was stopped.

“Yes dear?” he asked quizzically. He had already completed her normal routine and was confused. 

“Tell me a story, please?” Her cocoa colored eyes pleaded silently, and her bottom lip jutted out a centimeter from her mouth. Instead of questioning his daughter, the man sighed comically and slowly moved over to sit on the edge of her bed.

“What story would you like me to tell? Do you want this one?” he asked as he held out her favorite book, “The little red hen”. She liked it because her daddy would do all the voices differently, and would tickle her at the end.  
But she said “No”. For she had a specific story in mind; The Story, and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Finally, her father gave in to her demands and started the story with, “Once upon a time…”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once upon a time, everyone was born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. But they only had one soul. People were very happy, and they loved the person they were attached to very dearly, but Zeus…he was jealous. Because he was a god, he wasn’t attached to his wife Hera, and feared the power the combined being held in its four hands. One day, he let out a mighty roar and split each human down the middle. When he was done, everyone was separated, and no one could find the other half of themselves.

Many years passed, until one man found his compliment. They rejoiced, and then looked upon the sad, yet elated faces of the others around them. So they pleaded to the goddess Aphrodite to help them find a way so that they would know when they found their significant other. So she took pity on the mortals, and brought their souls out from their chests. 

She said” Every ones soul, is different. The only person, whose soul is the same as yours, is your soul mates; you’re long lost compliment.  
Everyone was astounded, and began to look for their soul mate. One day, a woman had the idea to build a beacon; tower if you will, so that everyone could meet there and find their soul mate. Thousands worked on this project, and when it was almost finished Zeus changed the language everyone spoke. He took some to planets far-far away, and spread them all around earth; he laughed when the puny people couldn’t finish building. So they called the lost tower, the tower of Babel. For all anyone could hear was gibberish, but some languages were the same. Such as English, Greek, Russian, French, Vulcan, Klingon, Spanish, and many others. 

Once again people united, some found their soul mates, and others did not. But the goes, that one day, even if it’s the day you die, you will find that person and see them at least once before you go.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The father sighed and gave his daughter a soft smile when he finished his telling.

“Now day’s sweetheart, everyone’s soul is cataloged so that when two souls match, the person is called or notified. No one has to live without their soul mate, so don’t look so down darling.” He caressed his little girl’s face softly and tried to wipe the tear tracks that shined on her face.

“Daddy, Zeus is mean…why is he so mean?” She asked, her eyes still watery, and her voice sounded croaky.  
He laughed a short quick burst that erupted from his diaphragm, but recovered quickly. It was then a second male voice answered from the door way.

“He’s not mean darl’in” it started the man turned to look at his own soul mate as he leaned in the door way,” He just don’t understand ‘s all. He was afraid, and didn’t want no’ body to be messin’ with his world.”  
The southern blond man walked into the room to stand behind his husband, who was still sitting on the corner of the pink bed. He looked down at him with a silly smile on his face.

“Watch’a goin’ and tellin’ her that story for Nate? You know it makes ‘er cry, and I don’ my baby girl cryin’ ya hear?” He scolded Nate fondly, and ruffled his usually perfect hair so that it would be set askew. Nate grinned and lazily stood up; he cracked his back; which had become knotted from the awkward position on the bed, and gently kissed his husband Fred.

“Fred, she asked me to tell her the story. Can you resist those brown doe eyes?” He asked looking up at his soul mate, whose had had traveled to the warm brown oval in the middle of his chest. “ No, I guess I can’t” he said, his eyes crinkling from his smile, than he smirked as his hand slid up to Nate’s own eyes, “ I guess I got weakness for don’ I hun?” he asked.

The girl smiled as she watched her father’s embrace, and a warm feeling enveloped her chest as she snuck a peak at her own soul, it was shiny blue like a peacock feather. 

One day, one day she would find her own soul mate, and she would have a love like that. 

Chapter 2

Jim didn’t remember the day of his birth, but he saw the video when he was seven. The nurse who had delivered him on that shuttle, whose eyes had gone from happy to freaked out in one point two seconds. His mom, who was finally able to rest, but didn’t want to; she wanted to hold her baby. He remembers hearing the scratchy voice of the scared delivery girl, and seeing the sadness on his mothers face when she saw it. 

He didn’t have a soul.

His own small oval was cracked and clear. It looked like a glass case had been cracked with a light blow by a hammer. It wasn’t open; it was just a sliver crack; if it had been on his T.V. he wouldn’t have noticed, but it was a glaring imperfection on the video from the shuttle’s camera.

He could see his mother crying, sad not for herself; but for her blue eyed baby boy that would never know true love.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Jim was twelve his mother went crazy. 

Her soul turned chaos black; a common symptom associated to people whose soul mates died, and she was sent to a prestigious mental facility. Unfortunately, because of this Jim was left in the care of his mother’s new husband Frank. Sam had left, and Jim was stuck with the drunk.

When he was twenty-two, he met Pike in the bar. He had been hitting on some girl, and started a fight with three guys from the Academy. Pike had put an end to the fighting, and had given him an option he had never thought of before. To join star fleet, to make him something better then what he was; Pike had goaded him.  
Jim showed up on time, he gave away the beautiful bike he had built when he was fourteen, and jumped onto the small ship.  
While he waited for the shuttle to embark on its quick journey, he met his first friend in a long while. Leonard McCoy or “Bones” for short. It was then that Jim knew his life was going to change, for the better.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He excelled in ways no one imagined. He was top in survival strategies, and tactical analysis. He aced his Xenolinguistics course, and became treasurer of the club. He obtained good grades in all of his other classes; especially engineering, and served a semester on the USS Farragut.

He and Bones became best friends, by bonding over their mutual feelings of despair and lack of love. They bitched about Bones’s ex-wife “she-who-must-not-be-named” and when Kirk finally told him about his special soul problem, Bones didn’t pity him. He only said,” Jim…that sucks.”

They talked about their lives, but they tried to steer clear of two points in Jim’s. The death of his father, and Frank. Though Jim never gave Leonard any details, he knew that Frank abused and perhaps even raped his step son. But Bones never pried, he never prodded, and never ever treated Jim like a pity basket.

Jim would joke that the best thing about the academy was that the uniforms covered the chest. Every time he said this Bones would get a soft look in his eyes, and would ruffle Jims hair.

And so the duo came to that fateful day where Jim “Passed” the Kobayashi Maru, where he was suspended, and where he snuck on the Enterprise. 

He plowed through the allergies; he made it through Delta Vega and met Spock Prime.

He mind melded with the old guy and saw what his life could have been; he saw the most wonderful friendship in the world. When he was done, Jim shivered. Spock Prime shrugged off his coat, and Jim saw his soul. It was the most beautiful soul he had ever seen. It looked like a piece of pure space was shoved into his body. Spock prime gave him a thoughtful look, and dismissed his gawking as shivering from the cold. He never fathomed that Jim didn’t have a soul.  
He then made another friend, Scotty. The Irish man was the most brilliant engineer he had ever met, and when the ship was his Scott was going to be his red shirt wearing chief.

Jim destroyed the odds, so how hard could it be to emotionally compromise Spock? It was the easiest thing in the world apparently. No, it didn’t make him feel good to goad him using his recently dead mother to do it, but he could apologize later. Right now he needed to save the world.

And he did. He beat Nero, was captain, and he did it in three years of joining star fleet. It was the best feeling ever.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Many other things happened to our James Tiberius Kirk, he saved the world again. Defeated Kahn, and died. Through all of this, he became best friends with his first officer Spock, they were almost inseparable. It was the trio, Jim, Spock, and Bones. His three best friends.

Chapter 3

 

It was the start of their five year mission, and Jim felt elated. For the first time ever he slept without nightmares, he didn’t think about his nonexistent soul, and he felt as though he was king of the world.

So of course he had to fuck it up. 

He had taken to going to the gym at night before bed, Spock had also started going to the gym at night. So eventually he was going to see Spock shirtless, but he just didn’t think it would be today. 

He saw his soul, and his heart stopped. He had been In the process of putting his shirt back on to go to bed when he had turned to ask Spock a question. Unfortunately, his brain short circuited, and all he could do was stare. 

Spock’s chest, it was like a smooth expanse of pale marble with a mixture of lime stone for the veins. From the beautiful oval down the chiseled pectorals, to soft looking black happy trail that disappeared underneath the low hanging grey sweat pants. It took all Jim had not to drool. Spock turned, to look at him, and his eyes fixed not on Jims gaping face, but onto his broken soul.

Jim had never heard Spock gasp until that moment. It wasn’t a girly one, or even one of horror. It was quiet, and sounded more like an intake of breath after one had been gulping water. Jim snapped out of his perverted gazing and looked at what Spock had seen. A sharp knot tightened in his stomach, and nausea quickly followed.

“Captain…” Spock’s voice was void of all emotion, yet to Jims trained ears it was strained. He decided to play it off.

“Yeah Spock?” he asked giving his most charming smile as he pulled the plain white T-shirt over his head. His brain was giving him all the possible escape routes, it was giving him witty banter to whatever Spock would say next, he thought he was ready for anything, until he wasn’t ready for everything.

“Captain, who broke your soul?” Spock asked with a hint of anger in his voice. For a Vulcan, he was practically snarling and foaming at the mouth. All of Jims plans flew out of his head, and all he could do was tell the truth and hope Spock didn’t treat him like other people did.  
He hesitated,” I was born this way Spock…without a soul. I guess it kind of sucks doesn’t it…” he trailed off with a dark nervous chuckle whilst he looked at his socked feet. He thought back to his youth, how whenever someone found out they either looked at him with pure pity, or pure horror. He had been kicked out of a church once and was called an “abomination” by the pastor.

Spock was quiet, and then he walked slowly toward Jim, as if he was scared of frightening a wild animal. He felt his arms become untangled from his torso; he hadn’t remembered tangling them in the first place. Spock slowly wrapped his arms around Kirk in an unsure way, almost like he was contemplating the most logical way to do it. He felt Spock give him and awkward pat on the back and heard him say,” Captain, forgive me for my ignorance of the situation. I should not have asked that, I should have-“Jim cut him off with a touch on his shoulder. 

“Spock, its fine you didn’t know.” He looked up from their hug and gave him a small smile. His eyes caught his oval that was peeking out from the low collar of Spock’s white regulation T-shirt, and he gasped when he saw the big dipper. Spock’s soul moved like the night sky on earth.  
Spock looked a Jim curiously; he didn’t seem to understand what was so fascinating about his soul, so Jim decided to show him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Right there, do you see that?”

Spock nodded as he watched his captain’s index finger hover over his soul. Jim was staring at it and watching the tiny stars go by; he understood that it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, but he could not fathom his captains’ fascination with it. It was very interesting indeed.

“That’s Perseus, and there is Draco the dragon, and there….” Jim’s babbling was a steady enough stream that Spock tuned it out. He decided to investigate his captain’s own soul, even if it was broken. He gently pulled down the collar and inspected the thick almost glass casing, he was careful not to touch it though. It was taboo to touch another’s soul without their permission; it was classified as an offence in star fleet regulations.  
Spock noticed that Jim had stopped talking and had taken to watching him inspect his soul.

“It sucks doesn’t it; I never got to know what it looks like.” The soft almost heart breaking smile had crept onto the captains face once again. His arms started to slide back into place; it was almost an unconscious movement. It was as if he had them wrapped around his chest for the majority of his childhood, it was the most logical explanation.

“Captain?” Spock asked slowly, he was about to ask a question he knew Jim wouldn’t answer.

“What is it Spock?” Jim was looking at his socked feet again. They had decided to sit on a bench in the gym, and Jim wasn’t paying attention any more.

“James?” Using Jim’s full name usually worked, and Spock tried to convey a soft gentle tone in his own voice. It worked, Jim’s head snapped up quickly and his blue eyes locked with his own brown ones.

“James, do you know why your soul is broken?” Spock asked quietly, and Jim shook his head mutely. “Vulcan’s believe that if someone is born with a broken soul, only the soul mate; or T’hy’la, can fix it. We believe this, because the complement of the person with the broken soul is born with their own complete.” Spock noticed Jim stiffen, and his eyes grow wide. After three point two seconds of silence, Jim spoke, hopeful.

“So I do have a soul mate?” He asked looking at Spock, an actual smile gracing his face.

“Yes Jim”  
Jim’s eye brows furrowed and he stood up slightly straighter.

“How do they fix it? And how do I find them?” Spock looked at Jim; he seemed to have the fire back in his heart, and the courage back in his broken soul.

He decided to tell Jim,” When the soul mates meet, they touch their ovals together and half of the full soul goes into the broken one; healing it completely. It is said that only the one with the broken soul knows when they have found their soul mate, because when they touch their complements oval a sharp sensation travels up the arm.” Spock gave Jim a reassuring look, and quirked his lips into a very small smile.

“Are you serious Spock?!” Jim asked excited.

Spock smirked,” Jim, I am Vulcan. I am always serious.”


	2. Chapter 4

Jim was late, well later than usual. 

Leonard sighed as he fixed the med bay beds; they hadn’t stumbled upon any harmful or dangerous planets lately and Jim was becoming restless. Sure he seemed happier as of late, but he still paced along the bridge, almost as if he was prowling for prey. Of course, Leonard was more than happy for their voyage to go along this route of peace. A peaceful voyage meant less paper work and fewer stitches he had to do. 

Unfortunately, it also meant having to deal with Sulu and Carol making doe eyes at each other every time the pilot visited the med bay to see her. They were soul mated, joined at the oval, and at the hip. Sadly, Leonard couldn’t-he just couldn’t be happy for them. Their eyes just reminded him of…her. The woman Jim had so fittingly named “She-who-must-not-be-spoken-of” 

They reminded him of the divorce. She had always warned him that if she ever found her soul mate that she would leave him, but after she became pregnant with Joanna…he thought that she would stay anyway. 

Then she met Ryan, hell even Leonard liked Ryan. He was the type of guy that everyone got along with; he was the exact opposite of himself. 

A week after She and Ryan met, Leonard came home from a rough day at work only to find his things in boxes by the curb. Divorce papers on the top of the pile, along with custody ones. 

All She left him with was his bones.

Skin, Jim had once jokingly asked him if he had his skin to. He didn’t. Every time someone touched him, that someone turned into her. With Her smooth hands, her biting nails, her pale southern belle skin; it sickened him to the core of his body. 

“Are you okay Doctor McCoy? You look wery pale.”

Leonard’s head snapped up, Chekov was looking at him concerned. Now Paval, he never reminded him of Her. The kid’s shiny blue eyes and curly dark blond hair couldn’t be farther from Her appearance. The accent helped; the adorable Russian accent that always put a smile on the good doctor’s face. 

Leonard gave Chekov a shaky grin,” Naw darlin’, every thin’ is fine ya here?”

He saw Paval give a bright smile with an even brighter blush, oh the things Leonard could do. But, every time the thought reached his head, his heart pushed it away. He was a good southern gentleman, and he didn’t need to hold Chekov back. He was a bitter old man, and Paval…he was a sunflower in a corn field. 

And so, with that thought, Leonard turned away from Chekov and walked into his office. He asked the computer where the captain was.

“The captain is in the gym sir.” The soft robotic voice filled the empty office while he pulled out the large bottle of Bourbon. He sighed as he walked over to his couch and sat down.

What he wouldn’t give to have a little Russian sunflower to babble to him about “Nuclear Wessals.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nyota grinned as she sat at her station on the bridge. She and Scotty were going to have dinner tonight and she was excited. It was going to be their first date, and eager to impress the brilliant Scottish engineer.

The captain hadn’t come to the bridge yet this morning, so she was looking through photos of three dresses that she and Carol had picked for her date. She didn’t know whether to pick the blue one or the red one.

Her head rose at the sound that floated from the corridor. 

“Sweet Spock! I can’t wait to find them, and then it won’t be broken any more!” 

Nyota looked at the door when it opened; Spock was walking calmly next to their bouncing shiny eyed captain. She had never seen Kirk this happy before, and she almost laughed when he plopped onto his captain’s chair and swung his legs to rest on its arms.

“Sulu,” He called nonchalantly, “report.”

Nyota sighed,”Mr. Sulu and Ensign Chekov are down at the med bay captain. If I had to guess, I would say that Hikaru is visiting Carol.”

She heard Jim snort, and then saw him stiffen.

“Shit! I forgot to visit Bones! Fuck he’s going to hypo me into the next star date.” The captain launched himself from his chair and sprinted out of the bridge yelling to Spock that he was in command.

Nyota sighed, men.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Paval waved at the doctors retreating back, he really wished he wouldn’t go. 

It wasn’t like he had the courage to tell Leonard that he liked him, but he could dream of the southern man, couldn’t he? 

Paval growled and turned away from the man’s office. It wasn’t like man would like him anyway, he didn’t date; at all. Leonard was one to flirt, and call someone endearments, but he would never date. 

Although this fact irritated Paval to no end, he couldn’t blame him. When the captain told him what McCoy had been through, what his ex-wife had done to him, he had felt sick. How anyone could do that to Leonard was beyond him, he was the nicest person he knew.  
Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he always had a smile for Paval whenever he saw him. He always called him,” Hun, or Darlin’, and even once he called him flower”.

If he was even half as nice to his ex-wife as he was to Paval, he couldn’t understand why she would leave him. Of course, finding your soul mate made anyone crazy.  
It was then he heard the pounding of running feet, and he could barely move out of the way before the captain burst through the door panting.

“Chekov, where is Bones?” The captain asked frantically, and all he could do was point to Leonard’s office and say.

“Ower there Keeptan.”

He saw Jim grin and winced at the hard, but good natured clap on the shoulder as Kirk walked away.

He waited for another thirty minutes for Hikaru before he was startled out of his day dream by a very loud,” DAMMIT JIM!”

Paval immediately rushed to the office and opened the door, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but a shirtless Leonard was not on his list.

Both Leonard and the captain turned to look at him, the captain in hysteria, and Leonard in embarrassment.

He felt the heat rush to his ears and he stuttered some form of,” I’m so sorry for barging in.” and he quickly fled the room.  
As he sprinted out of the medical bay and down the corridor, he finally realized something. 

Leonard’s oval was the same as his own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scotty hummed a happy tune as he greased the ships gears. His lovely lady purred in happiness and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
He hoped everyone else’s day was going just as good as his own.


End file.
